


在墓园

by Nihilee



Category: Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihilee/pseuds/Nihilee
Kudos: 4





	在墓园

1  
伯纳德在他身边坐下的时候，汉弗莱没有费心扭头看一眼来人。他年老的身体不可避免地蜷缩，精神却舒展，在冬日的阳光里干枯却疏朗地摊开着。  
“汉弗莱爵士——”伯纳德出声提醒，汉弗莱扭过脖子看向他，清减的面庞上眼睛也浑浊了。  
“是你，伯纳德。”  
这一声勾连着无数回忆的顿挫称呼让伯纳德心都一颤，没能寒暄下去，只是黏着嗓子应了一声。  
阳光从威斯敏斯特教堂的哥特建筑之间投进来，斜斜地落在汉弗莱身上，照得他头上白发根根分明。他大衣的两襟搭在一起，手从袖子里只露出一半，舒舒服服地摸在肚子上。  
“阳光真好。”汉弗莱眯着眼睛说，像是刚从连绵阴雨里走出来的老木材，急于蒸干水分免得变形发霉，然而伦敦冬天的阳光外强中干，伯纳德不觉得暖和，只觉得刺眼。  
“汉弗莱爵士——”伯纳德往他身边靠了靠，“你知道，选择还有很多——”  
“还有很多。”  
“无穷无尽，实际上。”  
“无穷无尽。”  
伯纳德的舌头又打结了，像是当年汉弗莱指点他，故意露出高深的样子，让他如履薄冰地答对。  
他只好闭了嘴，拿出旧日的功夫来，揣测这张其实感情生动的脸。他认为汉弗莱知道他想提供什么，毕竟如若他想要，也不用等着伯纳德给他。  
但伯纳德想给。皇家剧院、牛津大学、英格兰银行，或者任何汉弗莱想要的公办机构。他想看汉弗莱穿戴严整，舌灿莲花，长袖善舞，左右逢源，哪怕偶尔和现任政府作作对都没关系。  
而非在教堂的墓园里，贪恋西风过境时的一点阳光。  
“哦，伯纳德，‘畏怯的脑袋里黑暗又沮丧的念头’？别这样。”  
“‘男人和女人、朋友和敌人、教士和士兵、修道士和受俸牧师，在彼此当中被压碎了，混合成了同一堆东西……”  
“嗯哼。”他的博闻强识依然令旧日上司舒坦。  
“……而在同一堆混杂的物质里面，美丽、力量和青春，与老年、体弱和残疾并无区别。’”  
此时此地这段话的味道格外新鲜，汉弗莱却像咀嚼了无数次一样安安稳稳。  
“这是您缺席的原因吗？”伯纳德轻声问。  
“缺席什么？”  
“前首相的葬礼。”  
“噢——那是政治场合，伯纳德，而我已经脱身了。”  
汉弗莱说得对。但前首相詹姆斯·哈克男爵向来好人缘，葬礼上颇有一些亲朋好友吊唁，提及其生前逸事，都难免唏嘘。他是伯纳德侍奉过的政客里时间最久的一位，恐怕很难再被超越。但抛开这点不谈，他也是最特殊的一位。那段时间他夹在哈克和汉弗莱之间小心平衡，倒也乐在其中，不乏看热闹的心思。后来想想，无非是身后足够安全，哪怕掉下去也不会粉身碎骨。  
汉弗莱理性、严谨，循规蹈矩；哈克则感性、冲动，多有奇思。两人座位不同，立场相异，却有着一样难以言喻的天真赤诚。  
这种念头直到哈克卸任、新首相履职才在他的脑海里成形。等到汉弗莱草草退休，他入主了白厅街，在行政部里的那些口角和算计突然变得如此亲切可爱。  
政治是战场，是你死我活的斗争，只有真正的杀手才能生存，哈克和汉弗莱却都没有这项本能。

2  
那一年哈克的党派在大选中落败，十号易主，夜里上上下下都还在忙活着迎接新人。汉弗莱先是在办公室等着伯纳德的电话，但是外面脚步嘈杂，不时有人进来打扰。于是干脆来到唐宁街十号，到了首相办公室门外时又踟蹰，却刚好被处理完任期内最后一件事的哈克撞了个措手不及。  
汉弗莱磕绊着说完了他事先准备好的别言，尔后又觉得失了往日的流利严谨，显得敷衍，且疏远。  
“除了您为国家所做的贡献，您还是一位可以愉快公事的首相，”他闪躲着视线找补，“我会思念您的。”  
“噢——汉弗莱，”哈克的眼神像划着的火柴短暂地亮了一下，“谢谢，祝一切顺利。”  
哈克朝他伸出手，礼节性地握了握，随后敛了笑朝外走。  
汉弗莱看着他走过长长的走廊，难免五味杂陈。他送走过数十位政客，不曾有过如此感受。没有了“我自岿然不动”的志得意满，倒全是千丝万缕一朝斩断的欲说还休。  
当初他年少轻狂，哈克则满腔热血，他一盆一盆的冷水浇过去，有时候失了分寸，连基本的礼貌底线也突破了，哈克也没真的动气，等到他难得示好，反倒喜笑颜开。  
只是那时身在其中不痛不痒，等到嫌隙渐生，浑然不觉变成恍然大悟，却已经走过了太远，就连今日的告别在对方眼中也不过是惺惺作态了。  
这么多年，他们彼此算计、互有胜负，偶尔携手并肩、共御外侮，到了最后只有终点的结果被记录下来，不似那些不可捉摸的暧昧和试探可以抵赖。  
自那以后关于哈克的消息都成了传闻。下面交来报告说他意志消沉、养花为乐，新首相说他老而为贼、搅风弄雨，《侦探》则说“前首相之女阴谋投苏”。  
某次贝利晚宴，汉弗莱提起哈克学院，学界名流们对愚蠢政客沽名钓誉的援助自然极尽挖苦，倒是听说哈克再没在牛津的晚宴上贪杯，弄得那样洋相尽出了。  
后来便连打探的念头也寥寥了，不过都是一鳞半爪的孔见，最多拼凑出个没有血肉的空架子来。何况他也正在同新首相的明争暗算中捉襟见肘、左支右绌，战战兢兢终于成了心灰意冷，脚下万丈深渊，他也只能草草离任求得一个全身而退。

3  
离开白厅以后汉弗莱也没找过哈克，前任文官首脑和失去大选的政客该以何种面目相对呢？甚至连葬礼也不必去，他不愿装腔作势说那半真半假的悼词，徒供他人做别有用心的揣度。  
“我还以为您会出席。大家都这么以为，实际上。”  
汉弗莱知道伯纳德的疑惑，毕竟对方不像他这样善于自欺。他想起有一年在行政部，暴风雪切断了电力、挡住了归人，他们三个都不得不在办公室过夜。最后几瓶雪莉酒喝完，哈克又拿出威士忌，酒精上头一个丘吉尔附体高谈阔论，一个喋喋不休地口述着拉丁语屈折词缀的规则，最后一仰一俯睡倒在办公桌间。汉弗莱谨慎地没有多喝，也抵不住睡意来袭，最后只是记得窗外漫天白雪反射的亮光和身边桌案一点一滴烧干的烛台，恍惚给人圣诞夜的错觉，让他难得觉得温馨和贪恋。  
“所以您最后叫他Jim了吗？”第二天伯纳德抓抓翘起的头发问他。  
噢，汉弗莱想起来了，前一晚醉鬼是怎么坚持要他叫他“JIM”而他文雅官方的回复又是怎么对牛弹琴。他脸蓦地飞红，最后瞪了伯纳德一眼，让年轻人再没敢提起过此事。  
年与时驰，意与日去，精神心血空耗于文山会海，退休之际汉弗莱颇为颓顿了一阵子。那时候他听得哈克整日对着磁带追述往昔，准备出版回忆录，文官则没这个传统，汉弗莱宁可只在脑海里清算旧日种种。  
后来又听说哈克的记述颇有偏离事实、贬毁文官之处，他也一笑置之。分别数年，日日相见变成揣摩传言，赞誉诋毁都不如听到那名字时心头的一瞬顿挫。  
下一次他再听到哈克的消息，便是报上的讣告。逝者已去，历史不再容他书写，有人邀请汉弗莱撰述内阁往事，汉弗莱都拒绝了。  
他自己此生一事无成，不肖辩白。世界的尽头、空白的历史、无匹的壮举和不朽的艺术都与他无关，到了墓碑上也凑不起一行铭文。结局几十年前便已写下，他早就迷失在塞壬的歌声里，被权力的线牵着走，以“维护大英政府的基石”自愉，又不甘心只做大厦底部的一块无名方砖，到了最后连自己是不是蠹虫都不知道。  
甚至连凡人那世俗的幸福也舍弃了。  
而墓园里的阳光让人产生天高地远、盈虚有数的悲凉之感，君主和乱党共眠于此，诗人也有小小一隅，埋葬今者的是往者的朽骨，素日种种似乎都已无足轻重，他更愿意流连于此。  
许是他太久没有答言，伯纳德起身准备告辞了。犹豫再三，还是开口询问：“汉弗莱爵士，我们正在给英语文化交流保护协会寻找一名顾问，此人最好有高深的文学素养、通晓古今……  
“你看，伯纳德，”汉弗莱同他对视，舔舔嘴唇像是每次开始长篇大论的样子，“可能是无穷无尽的，但无穷的一半仍然是无穷，无穷不是全部，也就是说它虽然名为无穷但其中并非包含所有要素，每做出一个选择都会相应损失一部分的可能性，尽管有时条条大路通罗马，或者给人殊途同归的希望，但——”  
汉弗莱说不下去了。他开始觉得寒冷，教堂的影子越拉越长，影子里辐射出寒意来，扭头一看，那一轮明晃晃的太阳正好落到屋顶后面去了。  
“——但冬天的阳光太短暂了。”  
汉弗莱告别离开，留下伯纳德在原地，尽管迟缓的步伐可能会让他心地善良的接班人心中酸楚。他感到自己正在朝着真正的终点走去，走到审判之日、上帝面前，那时一切晦暗将会大白，他们终将再次四目相对。


End file.
